Caso 3-2: Señal de vida
Caso 3-2: Señal de vida es un caso a realizar en Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. En Dead Rising 2 se presenta el mismo objetivo en el Caso 2-2: Billete de ida. Comenzará luego de las escenas del Caso 3-1: Contra CURE, en el que descubrimos movimientos extraños en los túneles subterráneos. Objetivos *Ir a la entrada subterránea del Palisades Mall; *Fotografiar a T.K. y la actividad de sus mercenarios; *Matar a los mercenarios del tren y alcanzar el vagón principal. Desarrollo En el caso anterior te has enterado acerca de que hay movimiento de personal armado en los túneles subterráneos a bordo de un tren de carga detenido. Apenas terminen las escenas, en la sala de seguridad podrás hablar con Stacey: *'Stacey:' Vi a unos tipos colándose en el subsuelo por una puerta en Palisades Mall. *'Frank:' Será mejor que lo investigue. Podría ser nuestra mejor pista. thumb|right|280px|Entrada subterránea del Palisades Mall. Hay otras entradas de acceso a los túneles subterráneos, pero se encuentran bloqueadas, así que tendrás que ir solamente por aquella puerta. Al bajar las escaleras y acercarte a las vías, una cinemática mostrará a los mercenarios preparándose para la llegada de su jefe, que es nada menos que Tyrone King. Con el objetivo de tener evidencia de las actividades sospechosas de T.K. y su grupo, debes fotografiarlos mientras cargan el tren con material que T.K. considera valioso. Habrán varias etiquetas PP amarillas sobre ellos en ciertos momentos, así que hay que estar atentos si quieres ganar más PP. Luego de un promedio de dos minutos fotografiando, los mercenarios te descubrirán y comenzarán a dispararte, T.K. descubre que te estas entrometiendo en sus asuntos y se escapa en el tren con sus colegas, pero antes Frank salta al mismo y dice que aún no ha terminado con él. Lo siguiente es abrirte paso por todo el tren, matando a todos los mercenarios que se encuentren a bordo y llegando al vagón principal. Cuando llegues allí, tendrás una conversación con T.K, quien confiesa su involucración en la provocación de la epidemia y pide a Frank ser más agradecido con él, ya que lo ha dejado con una nueva "noticia del siglo" por descubrir. T.K. desengancha el vagón principal del resto del tren y logra escapar, mientras que Frank solo puede agacharse debido a los disparos del anfitrión mientras logra salirse con la suya. Al detenerse su sector del tren, habla con Stacey acerca de lo sucedido y se dan el objetivo de detener los planes de T.K. Al terminar la escena, obtienes la llave de acceso subterráneo para abrir todas las puertas de acceso. Diálogos :Frank husmea en la zona. *'Mercenario:' Bien, a la orden. ¡Están a punto de llegar, venga! :T.K. hace su aparición. *'Frank:' T.K... ¿Qué pretendes? *'TK:' (al mercenario) Hey, tío, trata estas cosas con cuidado. Que no se rompa nada. Ocúpate de estas cosas; nos vamos en nada. *'Frank:' Hora de sacar unas cuantas fotos. ---- :El mercenario ve a Frank y dispara su rifle a su ubicación. *'T.K:' Increíble. Es ese fotógrafo barrigudo, Frank West, metiéndose donde no le llaman. Vámonos de aquí. Librémonos del paparazi. :T.K. y su equipo se escapan en el tren. *'Frank:' Oye, ¡aún no he acabado contigo! :Frank salta al tren en movimiento. *'Frank:' Estoy demasiado viejo para esto. ---- :T.K. sale del vagón principal aplaudiendo. *'Frank:' ¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer, T.K? *'T.K:' Solo disfrutar de la tierra de las oportunidades, Frank. *'Frank:' Pagaste a CURE para que iniciara la epidemia, ¿verdad? *'T.K:' ¿Para qué entrar en detalles si todos salimos ganando? *'Frank:' ¿Qué salimos ganando? ¡Qué diablos dices! Hay miles de muertos. ¡No te vas a ir de rositas de esta! *'T.K:' Vamos, corta ya, Frank. Te he vuelto a poner en el candelero. ¿Es que no me vas a dar las gracias? :Separa los vagones. *'T.K:' Buenas noches. :T.K. dispara y Frank se pone a cubierto. ---- :Stacey llama por el intercomunicador, ya con el tren detenido. *'Stacey:' Frank, soy Stacey. ¿Todo bien? *'Frank:' Como siempre. *'Stacey:' ¿Estás bien? *'Frank:' He estado mejor. *'Stacey:' ¿De qué va esto? *'Frank:' Ese TK intentó quitarme de en medio. *'Stacey:' ¿Sobrevivió a la epidemia? *'Frank:' Por desgracia, sí. Parece que trama algo. Esto aún no ha acabado. *'Stacey:' Frank, tienes que parar a ese desgraciado. Masacró a toda esa gente y quiere colgarnos el muerto. *'Frank:' Estoy en ello. :Frank encuentra una llave cerca de unos mercenarios muertos. Notas *Al comenzar el caso, podremos hablar con Sullivan, que nos dirá: **''Sullivan: Yo que tú no saldría, pero si ves a alguien en apuros, tráelo, ¿vale?'' **''Frank: Lo haré, Sullivan. Seguiré saliendo hasta que encuentre lo que busco.'' Galería Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 01.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 02.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 03.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 04.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 05.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 06.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 07.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 08.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 09.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 10.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 11.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 12.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 13.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 14.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 15.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 16.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 17.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 18.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 19.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 20.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 21.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 22.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 23.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 24.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 25.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 26.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 27.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 28.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 29.png Off the Record - Caso 3-2 - 30.png Otros Off the Record - Archivo del Caso 3-2.png|''En los archivos'' Off the Record - Mensajes - Caso 3-2.png|''En los mensajes'' en:Case 3-2: Sign of Life Categoría:Casos de Dead Rising 2: Off the Record